


Process

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Bureaucracy, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-04
Updated: 2004-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bureaucratic processes at JuOhCho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Process

**Author's Note:**

> NB. Pre-Kyoto arc utterly. Watari wouldn't act like this otherwise.

Sometimes, too late at night, Watari will knock on Tatsumi's door, holding a half-filled requisition form.

Tatsumi will not berate him. With Watari, it's usually beakers, not buildings, and he occasionally replaces equipment from his own salary. (His non-existent partner's is JuOhCho's R & D budget.)

Watari will chatter about anything, mentally reviewing massage techniques as he watches Tatsumi casually rub his temples between initialling page corners. His hands twitch in his lab-coat pockets, but that is all.

Tatsumi will hand Watari his copy and a new set of forms in triplicate. Watari will thank Tatsumi and quietly shut the door.


End file.
